The Long Swan Song
by drpsychoswanner
Summary: Emma Swan is a PI hired to investigate the murder of Mr. Gold by none other than the primary suspect - Regina. Takes place after magic is returned to Storybrooke. AU-lite. Emma was never the Sheriff. Emma's POV. Pairings include, but not limited to and not in order of importance, Swan Queen, Red Swan, & Captain Swan. Not saying which pairing is endgame. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I intended this to feel like a hard-boiled detective story with Emma as the lead. The lines in italics represent Emma's inner-monologue. The story is primarily 3rd person, but the inner-monologue is 1st person. I hope the switch is not too jarring. I wanted to play around with styles. I also wanted to play around with tropes - both exploiting and subverting, which is why I picked this particular genre. Another warning: characters may die, so sorry (not sorry). Also, this is my first fanfic story. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :-*

Emma moved the newspaper to make room for her highball glass. She eyed the headline as she opened her desk drawer, "Evil Queen Questioned in Dark One Slaying." Her eyes linger on the image accompanying the article. The normally fierce and striking mayor looked a like hell warmed over with deep purple circles under her dark eyes. She halfheartedly perused the article as she retrieved the bottle of bourbon from the drawer without moving her eyes from the article. Her movement had a grace to it that only comes from practice. She glimpsed a few phrases here and there, "primary suspect" and "not sufficient evidence to charge." Her eyes only ventured from the article in order to pour some of the amber liquid into the glass. With a shrug she made the drink a double. "Why the hell not? Business has been slower than a sloth pouring molasses," she sighs as she returned to the article.

Shortly after arriving in the sleepy, Maine town of Storybrooke Emma Swan was offered a position as a deputy in the Sheriff's department. Her methods were deemed too unconventional for the Sheriff's department, given that she was used to operating outside the law as a bounty hunter. Her knack for investigation led to a mildly successful private investigation business. While Storybrooke had its fair share of magical disasters and diabolical villains, little did the fairy-tale citizens know that there were enough cheating lovers, civil disputes, and missing persons to keep Emma busy. However, today there was a distinct lack of seedy dealings to investigate. In fact business had been quite slow ever since Mr. Gold's disappearance a week ago. His lifeless reappearance two days ago had ground what little business Emma had received to a halt.

With a ding the bell above the front door rang. Without looking Emma assumed her forgetful assistant had returned, "Ruby, you forget your phone again?"

"Sorry to disappoint, Miss Swan, but I am not your plucky little assistant."

 _Her words poured over me like warm maple syrup as she sauntered over to my desk. She didn't need magic with the ever-swaying pendulum of her hips entrancing me. She wore a tighter dress than she normally wears – one that hugs her body in the entirely right places and reveals the perfect amount of olive skin leaving just enough to the imagination. She was tigress, and I had a feeling that I was about to be her willing prey._

"Miss Swan, do pay attention." Regina Mills', mayor of Storybrooke and former Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, eyes glared at Emma's audacity for her lecherous staring.

"Er, sorry Reg—Madame Mayor." Emma fumbled as she met the mayor's eyes. Regina gave Emma her best put-upon hair toss but did not completely hide the slight upturn of pride on her lips at having the desired effect on the PI. _Guess it's time for the next round of cat v. mouse – clearly I'm the mouse._

"Here, have a seat." Emma said as she moved the precarious mountain of papers aside in her futile attempt to tidy her workspace. Emma then pulled out the chair on the opposite side of her desk. She re-appropriated the old 70's style roller-chair from a garbage bin. When she found the chair it had more than a few mysterious stains and taters. She was able to re-upholster the chair and salvage the wreckage. The entire office furniture and décor was a hodgepodge of salvaged items from dumpsters and alleys.

Regina eyed the meager surroundings before providing a curt nod and taking the seat. She noticed the newspaper and drink still on the desk. "As I was saying, Miss Swan, my attorney has advised me to hire you. Clearly you are aware – although given your choice of evening activities I may be making an assumption and giving you too much credit – that the Sheriff thinks I had something to do with Gold's untimely demise. My attorney believes that while there is only circumstantial evidence against me, we should build our case around presenting a more compelling suspect. That's where you come in. I need you to investigate Gold's murder."

As Regina is talking Emma situated herself on the edge of the desk, listening carefully for any indication of deception from the mayor. Her superpower pinged – it's soft, which means that Regina was not overtly lying, but she was certainly not presenting the full story. Emma reached behind her and grabbed the glass. She took a small sip, and the liquid provided a pleasurable burn all the way down her throat. Emma slowly blinked collecting her thoughts on how to best proceed. Due to prior experience conversing with the mayor Emma knew that calm talking may lead to face punching in no time. Still, Emma needed to know the information the mayor was withholding. Emma swirled the liquid in her glass, "What if all the evidence I find points to you?" The question was not hostile, but a genuine inquiry.

Regina rose from her seat to stand directly in front of Emma. She looked deep into Emma's seafoam green eyes and subtlety leaned closer to Emma. What was only a momentary pause seemed to last an eternity. Emma involuntarily bit her bottom lip, and Regina's brown eyes dropped at the motion. Regina replied, "Then turn the evidence over to the Sheriff," her voice was now barely above a whisper forcing Emma to lean closer, "if that is what you want." Regina reached for Emma's hand as Emma's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and swallowed hard. Regina took the glass from Emma, finished the drink in one gulp, put the glass back on the desk, and turned to leave. She was halfway to the door before Emma registered that Regina was leaving.

Over her shoulder Regina called back, "Think it over and have you assistant call my assistant in the morning to arrange the finances if you choose to take my case. I'm sure we'll be in touch either way."

 _She offered me the out knowing full and well that she didn't even need to put bait on the hook; she was already reeling me in._ Emma picked up her phone and tapped out a quit text to Ruby, "Got a case. U'll nvr guess. Coffee & bearclaw PLZ? :-D"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Again, italics represent Emma's inner monologue. I wanted to update sooner, but alas work got in the way. Enjoy!

Emma stood over her desk assessing the case events she gleaned from the news. Sure, the information was biased, but the news was as good place to start as any. Plus, she needed to strategize the first steps in the investigation. She ran her hand through her blonde tresses and then decided to grab her dry erase marker. She walked toward the large dry erase board on wheels. A muffled commotion from the front door drew Emma's attention. Through the backwards lettering of "Swan Investigations" on the glass door she could see a flash of long brunette hair. "Oww, SHIT!" Ruby cried. With that, Emma jaunted to the door and opened it. She cocked her head at the spectacle outside. Ruby attempted to open the door while carrying a drink carrier with coffees as well as a box with an assortment of food, snacks, and drinks. Despite the spectacle, Ruby looked amazing in her skinny black jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. The dark ensemble was offset by the splash of bright red from the plaid, long-sleeve shirt tied around her waist. Emma eyed the coffee pooling in the crevices of the lids and followed the creamy brown trail down the side of one of the cups and onto Ruby's right hand.

"Need a hand?" Emma asked wryly.

"God yes." Ruby shoved the box into Emma's hands as Emma propped the door open with her foot. Ruby squeezed through the opening between the frame and the box now in Emma's arms. Once inside Ruby placed the carrier on the desk and then took the box from Emma to start stowing away the rest of the food. Emma grabbed her carrier and slurped the coffee from the top reservoir in the lid. As soon as the beverage was more manageable, she walked towards Ruby to investigate the box of goodies. Ruby slid the white paper bag toward Emma, who immediately pounced. Emma stuffed a quarter of the bearclaw into her mouth in one oversized bite.

"Whas awl dis?" Emma motioned to the box with her head.

"This is from, Gran. I told her that you said we have a big case. Guess she's aware that you don't exactly take care of yourself when you are working a case. Figured you should have plenty of food on hand." Emma tried to look indignant, but then shrugged and devoured the last of the bearclaw.

"So, what's the big case, boss?"

"You know I don't like when you call me that."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Come on, Em, what's the big case?"

"We're looking into who killed Gold."

Ruby's doe-eyes shot wide. "We're what?! Isn't that the Sheriff's job? Didn't Regina do it?" Ruby then interrupted her own questions with the realization that those were not the right questions to ask - "Wait, who hired you?"

Emma winced at the last question. She hesitated for a moment. _There's no use delaying the inevitable. I know the kid's gonna like me working this case about as much as a Wookiee likes to lose. It's like pulling off a band-aid just gotta rip the sucker off and be done with it._ "Regina." Emma responded

Emma watched as a series of emotions pass along Ruby's face - shock, anger, worry. Ruby noticed Emma watching her and softened when she met Emma's eyes. "Promise me that you'll be careful."

Emma hooked her thumbs into her back jeans pockets and cocked her head, "I'm always careful."

Ruby chuckled and then seriously added, "For real, I don't want to see you hurt."

"What could possibly go wrong? Besides, I'm not worried – I have a werewolf for a girl Friday."

As soon as Emma released the playful statement from her lips, Ruby threw a paper wad at Emma's head. Emma moved her head as the paper wad went whizzing past her ear. "Alright, let's get to work. First thing I need you to do, is contact Regina's assistant to arrange finances."

"Normal flat rates? 50% up front and remaining after case completion, plus expenses? What's the time frame?"

"I'm not really sure about the time frame. There's not a lot of details about the case in the news. Let's do the paperwork for hourly rates and include a $3,000 retainer for criminal investigation, plus expenses. If they agree, text me and I'll sign it ASAP." Ruby nodded, acknowledging her tasks. Emma retrieved her red leather jacket from the back of her desk chair and headed for the door. "In the meantime I'm gonna head for the Sheriff's station to see if I can get any more details from David before I talk to Regina."

Ruby bristled at the second mention of the Mayor's name and called after Emma, "Call me if you need any assistance."

In no time Emma was pulling her dilapidated, yellow VW bug into the Sherriff's station parking lot. Once inside, she noticed that no one seemed to be around. She sat at the Sheriff's desk. A few files were on the desk, but none of them seemed to be related to Gold's murder. Emma decided to make herself more comfortable, so she sat back in the chair and plopped her feet on the desk. As she entwined her fingers together behind her head, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Emma? What are you doing here? Get your feet off my desk." David Nolan playfully swatted at Emma's boots with the file folder in his hands. Emma looked up and gave David a half-smile. "What brings you here this morning? Not that you need a reason. I'm happy to see you anytime." David gave her the trademarked Charming puppy-dog smile – the one that she inherited from him.

She leaned her head to the side and half-looked at him. "I'm here about Gold's case."

"Geez, Emma, I don't want you getting involved in this mess."

"That bad?"

"Worse. I'm surprised Regina came to you of all people."

"How'd you figure it was Regina who hired me?"

"Who else would it be?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." She smiled a smug, sly smile as David smiled and shook his head. She continued, "Think of it as having extra help. Besides, Regina said I can turn any evidence over to you – even if it points to her." Emma returned the same Charming puppy-dog smile to David.

"OK, but if you get yourself into to trouble I want you to call – "

"—what's with all the warnings today? I'm careful."

"Emma, your version of throwing the gauntlet was taking a chainsaw to an apple tree."

Emma tucks her head. "Fine. I will be careful."

"And?"

"And I will call for backup if I need it." Emma mumbles.

"Good girl. Now, I'll make you a copy of the case files. Normally, this would be a no-go. Considering the Mayor's hired you, and her lawyers would get them to you anyway. I'll just hurry the process along. Be back in a sec." David left the room to make the copies. While he was out, Emma heard the main door chime. Emma eyed the door in anticipation.

"Hello?" a warm, male baritone voice called out.

"Back here." Emma responded. A tall man in his mid-thirties lumbered into the main office space. She recognized Keith - the former Sheriff of Nottingham from her numerous infidelity cases. For a complete sleaze, he somehow seemed to have a way with the ladies and an affinity for the taken ones.

"Oh, um, hey, Emma, is David around?" Emma could tell something was not quite right with Keith. His normal bravado was somewhat absent.

"He'll be right back. He's just making some copies. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I mean no, I uh...don't know. I saw something that I shouldn't…it's about Gold."

"Have a seat. Let me take your statement." She indicated the chair beside David's desk and opened her recording app on her phone.

"You're working for the Sheriff now?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Nah, just helping out with that case."

"…Okay…well, on the night of the murder. I think I saw Will arguing with Gold outside the Rabbit Hole."

"You think?"

"I had been partaking of the libations for hours."

"I see. Could you make out what they were saying?"

"I couldn't hear much." Emma's super power pinged. "I know I heard them both mention Belle." Keith continued. "Look, I will not miss Gold now that he's gone, but I don't want to see Regina framed if she had nothing to do with the murder." Emma's super power pinged again.

"Alright, is there anything else you'd like to add to your statement?" Emma asked.

He paused as if assessing whether or not to disclose the next bit of information. His assessment reading as more calculation than trepidation. "I'm not sure if this is relevant, but I also saw Hook and Will having a hushed conversation last night at the Rabbit Hole. It may be nothing. I couldn't hear what they were saying at all, so I'm not sure if it's related to the crime. I thought that if Will was involved than this conversation maybe important for the case." Emma's super power pinged hard.

"Anything else?" He shook his head. Emma turned off the recording and hit the transcribe button as she gathered her thoughts for what to say next, choosing her words carefully. "Well, I will turn your statement over to David when he gets back. We will look over the rest of the case evidence and assess how to progress from here with this new information. We will most likely be in touch soon." _With that the former Sheriff of Nottingham rose with the stature of a better man than he. He turned to leave with a flourish like a matador tempting a bull, but like that matador danger lies beneath that cape. He was concealing a sword made of lies._

Shortly after Emma noted where Keith was lying on the transcription of his statement, David returned and plopped a file on the desk in front of Emma.

"Did I hear you talking to someone?" David asked.

"Yeah, Keith came by to give a statement." Emma gave Keith's statement to David and included where she knew he was lying.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Want go over the rest of the case files?" David asked.

They spent the next hour carefully walking through the evidence. Based on the ligature marks around his neck, Gold had been strangled with a half-inch diameter rope or cord. He had various contusions along his arms and legs, indicating there was a struggle. His body was found in the alley behind his pawn shop, leaning against the heavy dumpster. There were scorch marks on the walls of the surrounding building and piles of ash sprinkled through the alley. The primary suspect was Regina because during the day of Gold's murder the two had a very visible, very loud argument in the street. While only circumstantial the scorch marks fit with Regina's type of magic. The contents of their argument were unclear because no one in the town stopped to eavesdrop on the two most powerful and scariest citizens of Storybrooke. Further, Regina was not entirely forthcoming with information when interviewed.

"Well, Regina may be more cooperative talking to me than you considering that she hired me. You want to talk to Will and then we can meet after, say lunch at Granny's?" Emma asked.

"Sounds like a plan." David responded as Emma's phone vibrated. She looked down at it. Ruby sent her a text stating that the funds were good to go.

"Okay, let me know when you are done talking to Will and ready to meet."

"Will do."


End file.
